I'll See You Tomorrow
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Red Beauty - Red has unrequited feelings for Belle and the wolf is not as good at hiding it- tumblr prompt.


Ruby was good at hiding her feelings for someone. Well when she was not a wolf, she was great at hiding her feelings for someone. Sadly it was hard for her to control the wolf fully. Yes she gave in to it and would get some control, like say oh there's a baby, not going to eat it or hey a tree, it's my tree. MINE. I'll pee on it so everyone knows it's mine. Okay she wasn't really good at the last one but she hasn't eaten any babies or innocent people.

Belle was a whole new case. She really liked Belle. The wolf really liked Belle too, shamelessly so. Belle liked the wolf too, like a pet. She would beg Ruby to come spend time with her after her run and Ruby would do so, she craved attention from Belle, a time to bask in the attention that was all for her. Snow called it her puppy side, the part of the wolf that just craved attention and really wasn't picky about who gave it to her.

One night Belle heard some whimpering and scratching at the front door of the library while she was attempting to clean the place up for the reopen. She knew who it was at the door too and she was excited to take a break and just play with the wolf who acted far more like an excited puppy.

"Hey Ruby." Belle opened the door to see wolf Ruby sitting down at the door whining with the puppy dog eyes, which were so much harder to say no to as an actual canine. "You had a fun run earlier didn't you?" Belle started to scratch Ruby behind the ear. This happens so often Belle just knows all the spots Ruby loves. "You want to come in don't you. You wanna play huh?" Belle moved over to Ruby would have enough space to get in.

Belle had some dog toys for this very reason, even if Ruby refused to admit how much she loved them.

So far they were playing fetch with a tennis ball. It was nice that Ruby was very careful about the bookshelves and mostly only ran into the walls. "That's a good girl." Belle picked up the ball that was dropped in her lap. "You really have a lot of energy even after your run huh?" Belle wasn't sure how Ruby could play fetch for three hours but she was getting a bit tired. Ruby just tried to lick Belle's face but Belle still wouldn't let her. "No, no none of that."

Belle yawned and felt Ruby nudging her with her nose. "You think we should go to bed?" Belle knew it was pointless to try and get the wolf to go home. Belle led the wolf out back to the small flat. "I'm serious this time you are not getting on the bed while the moon is up. You shed a lot." Belle got changed and got into bed. She turned the light off and saw Ruby jump on the bed. "No, down, bad. I'm serious right now, down." Belle finally got Ruby off the bed but she started whining again. "You want more scratches? That it?" Belle started to scratch Ruby's head again and heard the loud thumping of her tail against the floor.

…

Ruby woke up on Belle's floor with a hand on her head. She yawned and got up and felt bad as soon as she saw Belle.

"Shit." Ruby headed to the small kitchen and started to make breakfast for Belle. This was the only way to really make up for what the wolf her did. Plus it allowed her to delude herself into pretending that Belle loved her and they were married and she was being a great wife, bring her wife breakfast in bed.

Everything was all cooked when Belle came in yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You don't have to keep doing this Ruby." Belle grinned nevertheless and looked at the plate on the table.

"I know but I feel bad for what happens though, I can't really explain it." Ruby tried to explain it every morning after.

"Ruby it's fine. I have fun on those nights I do. I don't mind them; you don't need to make it up to me." Belle explained.

"Alright." Ruby glanced at the clock. "I need to get to work, sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you tonight." Ruby knew that was meant as a friendly statement but she could still hope that Belle looked over to spending time with her for the same reasons Ruby did.


End file.
